


Christmas At Tiffany's

by sharkeu



Series: Jingle Bells! A GOT7 Christmas [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Exes, F/M, Fluff, Second Chances, Tiffany's, tsundere JB as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: You broke up with Jaebum because you're too in love. Is love really sweeter the second time around?





	Christmas At Tiffany's

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is part of Jingle Bells! A GOT7 Christmas: Seven stand alone but (somehow) interconnected member x reader one shot to make you feel the love this holiday season! Merry Christmas! <3

It’s Christmas Eve and here you are on your office desk, doing overtime. It’s getting late and you have about five missed calls on your phone—three from your mom, the other two from your sister— all worrying that you might miss dinner. You thought it was absurd, of course. It’s just seven in the evening and it’s not like your house is miles away. You’re not going to miss dinner even if you walk home.

Your phone started ringing for the sixth time while you’re fixing your things, preparing to go home. You sighed before finally deciding to answer it. It’s your mom calling you for the fourth time.

“Finally.” She sighed when you pressed answer.

“I’m just leaving the office, Mom.” You groaned.

“Okay, make sure you come home, okay?” She said.

You rolled your eyes. “Of course, I will. Where else will I go? I’m just gonna pick something on my way before going home.”

Your mom sighed and somehow, you know exactly what she’s going to say next. “How I wish you and Jaebum are still together. You were happier, you know?”

“Mom.” You groaned. You had enough of your mom pestering you about your ex-boyfriend sounding like she is the one who hasn’t still moved on from a broken relationship.

Your mom continued with her sentiments on your love life.

“Mom.” You repeated. “Mom, I’m hanging up, okay? I’ll see you.” And before your mom can even answer, you ended the call. You felt bad hanging up on your mom but it’s she reminding you about your ex is much worse.

You left your office building as soon as you end the call. You weren’t really buying anything, you just didn’t want to go home yet.

Instead of going to the bus terminal, you detoured and walked around the city. You swim to the pool of people walking around doing their last Christmas shopping, meeting friends.

You have always loved strolling around the busy streets of the city. It somehow transports you away from your usual messy thoughts and the even busier streets during the Christmas season is just the right thing to keep you sane during this time.

But this time it was different. The busy streets of the city is making you feel more alone than you actually are. Seeing people around you looking happy makes you want to see him. Somehow being alone in a pool of happy people makes you yearn for him even more.

Jaebum. You were so in love. You were always all over each other. Your family loves him, his family loves you. Everything was perfect. But you were too in love. You were too in love and your worlds just revolved around each other. No one else but Jaebum, no one else but you. Just the two of you and it became unhealthy. Soon you felt like you’re trapping each other, not letting you both grow. It is hurting you so you both let go. Little did you know that letting go will hurt you more.

You used to think that you couldn’t live without Jaebum. But three years later after breaking up, you’re breathing just fine and perfectly alive—that is, if you will not count dying on the inside.

Everyday felt like you were just dragging yourself to live. That’s how it felt—at least on the first year of breaking up. You were devastated, depressed. You spent nights crying in your bedroom until you have drained all the tears in your eyes.

You realized how much you loved Jaebum but was also smart enough to see that a love like that isn’t good. If this love is really true, it will come back to you when it’s ready. Wholeheartedly and just for you.

As your mind wander into many things, your feet wander along the city too. You didn’t even noticed it but you found yourself standing in front of Tiffany’s.

Tiffany & Co. Oh, how you just love Tiffany’s. It probably started when you were fourteen and watched _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ for the first time. You fell in love in an instant. Just like Holly Golightly, you loved everything about Tiffany’s since then.

But somehow, in this not so distant present, Tiffany’s still remind you of Jaebum.

You used to go to this exact place just wandering around looking at jewelries your broke striving newly grad self can never afford. But you still go anyway, Jaebum promising you that he will buy you a piece of Tiffany’s too.

You stand in front of the shop’s big glass door contemplating if you should enter or not.

It’s Tiffany’s and Tiffany’s is always a good idea. So you pushed the big door, letting yourself in, inhaling the familiar smell your heart misses.

The place is packed with people. Mostly men buying their other halves a last minute gift no one can ever decline.

You walk around the place glancing at the glass cabinets where diamond earrings, necklaces, wedding rings and more are displayed.

You found yourself in the cabinet displaying rings. You looked down at the pretty pieces, the sparkle leaving you in awe. You looked closer and a specific ring caught your eye. It’s a princess cut diamond ring with two smaller diamonds on each side. It looked so simple and yet you fell in love with it. You suddenly thought of Jaebum and wondered if you are still together now, would you have thoughts about getting married?

“Is this it, Sir?” You heard the sales person on the other side of the counter speak. You looked at her direction and found a very pretty engagement ring on a velvet box. It looks almost the same, except it’s on a rose gold band and instead of diamond, and it is a pinkish stone.

“Yes. That’s the one.”

The voice sent chills all over your body.

You know that voice. It’s the voice you miss and the one you’ve been wanting to hear.

Slowly, you turned to you side and all your assumptions were confirmed. It’s him.

It’s Jaebum.

You stared at him with wide eyes full of questions. Of all the places you can bump into him, why Tiffany’s?

You might have been staring for so long because the next thing you knew, Jaebum has his hand on your arm, calling your name. The sound of your name in his gentle voice and his soft shake waking you up from a daydream only to convince you that this is real. Jaebum is beside you. Jaebum is here.

Before you can even process what’s going on, you felt two arm thrown around you. Jaebum is hugging you.

You felt your chest tight, not because he’s hugging you too tight, but because seeing him right now is too overwhelming for you.

Jaebum must’ve felt that you cannot breathe or just think it’s awkward that you’re not hugging him back, so he slowly released you.

“How are you?” He asked, his arm still lingering on your sides.

You hated it. You hated how he acts so casual and friendly like nothing happened between the two of you.

You stared at him with wide eyes and disbelief.

He dropped his hands when he saw the look in your eyes.

“W—what are you doing here?” He stuttered but tried to keep his composure. Nothing much have changed, you realized. He still has this mask on him that he always keeps. Trying to act cool even if it’s bothering him inside.

You didn’t answer. No, you don’t want to talk to him.

But your reflexes are teaming up against you.

“I-I’m—I’m here to buy something. A gift.” Not only are your reflexes a prick, you’re even stuttering.

Jaebum smiled, looking relieved that you can still talk. “A gift for?”

Your eyes wander looking for an answer. “Uh, myself.” You lied.

Jaebum looked at you with wonder. “Of course, you deserve it.”

“Yeah.” You nodded awkwardly. You used to make fun of your friends acting dumb when they come across their exes and now you just proved that karma is really a bitch.

“Have you picked anything?” Jaebum asked, smoothly motioning you away from the engagement ring area. “You still love Tiffany’s huh?”

There was a hint of smile in his face that is somewhat proud and familiar.  

You just nodded awkwardly and scanned through the jewelries, trying so hard to avoid Jaebum’s stare.

“Excuse me, Miss. Can we please see that?” When you turned to Jaebum, he’s already speaking to the salesperson.

You opened your mouth to object but the saleslady already took the necklace out.

Your shoulder dropped when you saw the beauty of the necklace. It is a silver necklace with pink pearls sprinkles. You fell in love with instantly, it’s like it is made especially for you.

“She can try it on, right?” Jaebum asked the saleslady but he’s already taking the necklace before the lady nodded carefully.

“Here.” Jaebum whispered leaning in close to you, reaching behind your neck to clasp the chain lock. Your whole body tensed up as he closes the gap between the two of you. You almost stopped breathing and unintentionally sniffed his perfume when you inhaled. It felt so familiar, smelled like home. He hasn't changed his perfume and you just wanted to wrap your arms around him in that instant.

“Beautiful.” Jaebum mumbled when he leaned back but instead of the necklace, he’s looking at you, straight in the eye, like he’s talking about you.

You were locking gazes for a brief moment before you looked away, afraid that you might do things you will eventually regret when you stare longer.

You heard the salesperson giggle a bit. “Indeed, Sir. It’s the perfect gift for your girlfriend.”

“I-uh-n—“

You tried to protest but Jaebum was quick to speak. “Yeah, so, you want it?” He said looking at the saleperson then back to you.

Of course, you want it. It’s breathtaking. But you didn't go here to buy yourself a jewelry. Heck, a piece of Tiffany’s can cost you one month of your paycheck.

But you already crossed the bridge of no turning back. You can’t tell your ex-boyfriend that you’re not buying the jewelry because it’s too expensive for you.

“Yeah.” You mumbled, almost inaudible.

The salesperson ushered you to the counter and the next thing you knew, you and Jaebum are out of the store. You sighed heavily as Tiffany’s door closed behind you. A beautiful necklace hanging in your neck but your credit card just a few hundred before its limit.

“So,” you heard Jaebum mumble beside you.

Suddenly, you remember that what’s worse than spending a bunch on jewelry is bumping into your ex-boyfriend on Christmas Eve. You regretted taking a stroll instead of coming straight home. You hated how you have to bump into Jaebum.

Then you suddenly remembered when you first saw him today. It was definitely an engagement ring. You are certain. You felt a hole sinking down your chest; you felt your head spinning; you felt like vomiting. Jaebum bought an engagement ring. And it’s on Tiffany’s. Of all places, he has to buy at Tiffany’s? How dare he? He knows you love Tiffany’s.

It’s unfair. You felt defeated. You felt your heart—which is not even healed yet—breaking into tiny pieces all over again. Here you have Jaebum breaking your heart again.

You turned away without even saying goodbye, ready to run away.

But then you heard him call your name and it sounded like symphonies. Your body stopped responding to the familiar voice.

“Hey,” you heard him, this time closer to you. “Wait.”

You turned around and found Jaebum just a step away from you.

“Yes?” You asked trying so hard to speak straight without breaking down, faking a casual smile.

“Where are you going? You—do you have plans?” Jaebum asked and for a while, you felt triumphant that you’re making him stutter.

“I need to go home, Jaebum.” You answered. You almost forgot how your voice sounds speaking his name. “You know, dinner at home.”

Jaebum nodded, knowing exactly about the family tradition he have been part of for about four years.

You are about to turn away again but Jaebum grabbed your arm sending friction all over your body. “Can we talk?”

You looked at him and for the first time today, you were able to give an annoyed look as an answer.

Jaebum took a deep breath. “Please?” His shoulders dropped. He took a step closer and looked at your hands like he wanted to hold it but you are quick to clench your fists.

“I missed you.” Jaebum said so earnestly, his eyes clear with sincerity.

You just stared back at him, not knowing what to say. You don't want to come with him but didn’t want to decline the offer either. Why is he even doing this? It’s over between the two of you. You are trying so hard to forget him and now he’s back? How can he just randomly pop in your life when you’re missing him the most?

You looked at his eyes and it felt like he’s feeling it too. Like all this time, he’s yearning for you too.

You took a deep breath. Do you really have to fool yourself? You waited long for this moment. Silently prayed for this to happen even if it’s impossible. Why torment yourself if Jaebum is standing in front of you feeling the same way?

“Please?” Jaebum asked once more.

He didn't really have to repeat himself.

You sighed and walked past him. “I need to get home in an hour, okay?”

You saw a beaming grin in Jaebum’s face when you walked past him.

“Noted!” He said, showing his excited child-like self he only shows when he’s around you. You wondered if someone else has seen this side of him by now.

“I know the perfect place.” He assured when he has caught up with your steps.

You walked a few yards and stopped at a very familiar place. It's the café you and Jaebum used to go to after he picks you up from work.

Jaebum took the liberty to order for the two of you while you look around and find a seat.

You don't know how are you supposed to feel being here at this coffee shop. With Jaebum. After almost three years of breaking up.

You glanced at Jaebum over the counter and you saw him talking with the guy over the counter. At one point, the two of them both turned to you and the guy gave you a warm smile. He has been working in this coffee shop since Jaebum and you are together. He must have been surprised—and by the looks of it, delighted—to see you here again, together with Jaebum, after such a long time.

A few moments after, Jaebum got to where you are seating, two glasses in hand—caramel macchiato for you, strawberry milk for him.

He even remembers your favorite drink.

You looked at him with wide eyes, with disbelief and just complete confusion.

“What is this, Jaebum?” You sighed. “What are you doing?”

“What?” He’s looking at with so much confusion.

“What is this?” You repeated with more stress.

“What do you mean?” He asked. “I’m having coffee with person I loved the most my whole life.”

You were taken aback, a bit caught off guard even, by the sudden confession. But something else caught you’re attention.

“Loved.” You echoed. “Past tense.”

“What—“ Jaebum is shaking his head in annoyance. “The person I loved. And still love.”

Your heart skipped a beat before starting to beat so fast as if it’s on a treadmill. You remember how his eyes never used to lie. And it still doesn’t.

“Stop—just don’t, don’t use your smooth talking with me, Jaebum.” You ordered.

A smirk escaped his lips before leaning on his chair, becoming cold all of a sudden. “Okay, then I’ll stop.”

“Fine! Okay.” You said slamming your palms at the table before pushing yourself up. “Thanks for the coffee, by the way.” You said and turned to leave but Jaebum stopped you by grabbing your hand from across the table.

“Hey!” he called. “I’m serious okay?”

You sighed, rolling your eyes.

“But can you please sit down first, you’re kinda making a scene.”

You glanced around and found a few heads looking at your direction. You felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment, making you sit down in an instant.

“Listen, okay?” Jaebum said when you’ve finally taken a seat. He is still holding your hand but you didn’t bother to take it away either.

“I never stopped loving you.” He pulled your hand closer. “We broke up because we were too in love and were too young and somehow the two never went well together. But I never stopped loving you. Never. The past three years, I spent doing what I should be doing, growing up. I strived to be a better person so that I could be right for you. So I can love you the way that you should be.”

You had your breath paused the whole time Jaebum is talking. Taking in every word he is saying but somehow still had trouble comprehending it because among all his words, one thing prevails—he loves you. He still do.

“I never stopped loving you too.” Your emotions took over your lips and said the words you’ve been dying to say since the moment you first saw him today.

A smile broke in both of your faces at the same time. Suddenly, there isn’t three years keeping you apart. Your smiles are enough to fill in all the years you spent away from each other.

Jaebum squeezed your hand tighter and you hold him back.

Your heart felt light. Finally your heart is free from the locks and chains you put it in. Finally, you’re free to love Jaebum again.

They say if two people are really meant to be together, they will come back to each other no matter what. A saying you have been holding on since you and Jaebum broke up. You were slowly losing your faith in it but figured out it’s true afterall.

Two people who are meant to be together will always finds their way back to each other. You and Jaebum are really meant for each other, after all.

 

 

Jaebum is in the middle of updating you about his cats—that you also missed all this time—when your phone rang. You groaned as soon as you saw the caller ID, it’s your sister.

“Who is it?” Jaebum asked, sipping from his strawberry milk. “Damn, this shit is good.” He mumbled.

“It’s my sister, Christmas Eve, remember?” You answered.

"You want me to talk to her?” Jaebum offered.

“No! No, no!” You declined. “She’ll freak out and probably tell the news to everyone.”

“What’s wrong with telling others about the news?” Jaebum asked.

“Well, I don’t even know exactly what the news is.” You mumbled then your phone stopped ringing making it a missed call.

Jaebum looked at you blankly and you just shrugged.

You’re phone rang again then Jaebum immediately took it from across the table.

“Hey! Give me that!” You said trying to reach for it but he had the phone behind his head, it is impossible for you to reach it.

“I’m gonna tell her we’re back together.” Jaebum said sternly.

“W-we are?” You asked, almost losing your composure, your ears hot, flustered. “No! I’m gonna tell her!”

Jaebum grinned looking at you flustered.

“Come on. Give it back!” You pleaded like a little girl. “At least me be the one to tell her.”

Jaebum scanned you first before giving you back your phone.

“Thank you.” You said sarcastically before taking it.

Your sister shouted your name making your ear hurt as soon as you answered.

“Yes, yes. I’m on my way.” You said just trying to make your sister shut up.

“Yes. Okay. I know. Okay.” You said over the phone while Jaebum just looks at you, grinning.

“Bye.” You said, hanging up and putting down your phone on the table.

“Hey! Hey!” Jaebum scream, a little too dramatic. “You didn’t tell her!”

“I didn’t say I’m telling her now.” You argued.

Jaebum grunted. “Wow. You’re really something.” He said shaking his head. “This why I love you.”

You’re finally easing up to the fact that Jaebum is here. After all these years, he still loves you as much as you do, even more, you think.

So, you shrugged lightly and gave Jaebum a wink, resulting a wide grin in his face.

You giggled afterwards though, feeling embarrassed for what you just did.

“Come on.” Jaebum suddenly said, standing up.

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“I’ll take you home.” He answered, taking your coat from the chair beside you. “We’re just starting again, I don’t want your family to think I’m taking you away already.”

He gently put the coat you when you stood then carefully put his arm around your waist, guiding you out of the cafe.

The next thing you knew, you are walking in the busy streets again, going to his car, hand in hand. It felt so natural, you can’t even tell who took whose hands first. All you know is that your fingers found exactly where they belong—between Jaebum’s.

 

“What are you doing?” Jaebum glancing at you while driving.

“Unblocking you on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter.” You answered eyes fixed on your phone.

“You blocked me?” Jaebum asked dramatically. Again.

“Yeah. That’s what people do when they break up, Jaebum. To avoid stalking each other.” You explain it as if it’s some common sense everyone has to know. “Wait, you didn’t know? You didn’t even bother checking it?”

Jaebum shrugged. “So I guess we know who’s the more obsess between us, huh?”

“Whatever.” You rolled your eyes. “Wait, you went to Thailand?” You asked in the middle of scrolling through his Instagram. “With who?”

A smile illicit in Jaebum’s face.

“With who?” You asked more aggressively.

Jaebum shook his head. “With the boys. We visited Bambam’s family.”

“Oh.” Your shoulders dropped in relief and went back scrolling through his account. “The boys. I missed the boys too. They’re annoyingly loud but they’re cute.”

“Cute?!” Jaebum dramatically asked hitting the breaks on stop.

“Yes, cute.” You repeated, showing him a photo of the group on your phone.

“You wanna come with me then?” He asked, hitting the gas.

“Where?” You asked.

“At the party, our Christmas Eve party.” He answered.

“Oh, the party!” You echoed, excitedly. You remembered the annual party Jaebum and his friends have on Christmas Eve. You’ve been there too a couple of times and it’s always loud and fun. You always enjoyed being there.

“Yeah.” Jaebum answered. “We’re making it a bit special this year. Mark and the boys went all out.”

“It’s a bum.” You groaned. “I need to be home tonight. It’s gonna be my sister’s last Christmas with us.”

“Last? Why?” Jaebum asked. Three years have passed. Three long and painful years of not wanting anything else but to be with Jaebum. It felt so good and weird at the same time to catch up with Jaebum for the years you missed together.

“Yeah.” You answered. “She’s gonna get married on Spring next year.”

“That’s great. A lot are getting engaged this days.” Jaebum mumbled.

You felt someone step on your chest. You suddenly remembered the engagement ring Jaebum bought at Tiffany’s today. You’re sure it’s an engagement ring. You’re definitely sure Jaebum took it. Why isn’t he bringing it up?

You’re about to ask him but the car engine stopped making you jump a bit.

“We’re here.” Jaebum announced. “Are you okay?” He asked when he saw you jump.

“Huh? Uhm. Yeah.” You answered.

You thought that if it’s his, he wouldn’t act like this. He wouldn’t even want to get back together. Right?

So you just shook the thoughts away.

“Uhm, you want to come in?” You asked, the two of you standing by your front door.

His phone suddenly rang.

He took it out of his pocket to check who it is.

“Excuse me, I gotta take it. It’s Mark.” He said showing you his phone.

You nodded and wait for him to finish.

“What?” He asked, sounding shocked. “Of all the days, your car just to wreck tonight? You’re fucking unlucky, man.”

He sighed. “I’m in the middle of something. No. What? How ‘bout Jinyoung? Youngjae?”

He groaned. “Okay, okay. I’m on it.”

He hung up and stuff his phone back to his pocket before turning to you.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I need to drive Mark somewhere. Let’s break the news tomorrow.” He said winking.

“Oh.” You said, sounding a bit more disappointed that you wanted. “Merry Christmas then. And good ni—“

Before you can even turn your back at him, he grabbed your arm and walked closer.

“Hey,” he said taking both of your hands. “Don’t worry. We’re restarting and we’ll take it slow.”

You didn’t answer so Jaebum inched closer, holding your face between his palms. “Hey. I’m never letting you go. Not again. You know what I’ve realized in the past three years?”

You didn’t answer.

“That I love you more than anything. Now that we’re back together. I’m never letting you go.” Every word he utter is lifting your heart up to cloud nine.

You didn’t know you can get any closer but Jaebum took another step forward and now you’re basically sharing each other’s breath.

He swayed your hair away from face, putting it behind your ear.

“I missed you.” He mumbled.

“I missed you too.”

He inched closer and you just know what’s he’s going to do. Oh, God knows how much you missed Jaebum’s kisses. How you long for his soft lips on yours. But as he gets closer, you felt something bothering you in your chest. The ring.

“Wait!” You said, closing your eyes, inching away from him.

“Why?” Jaebum asked, sounding impatient.

“The ring.” You mumbled.

“What?” Jaebum asked, confusion is very evident in his face up close. “What ring?”

“The one you bought at Tiffany’s a while ago.” You said.

“Oh.” He said before breaking into a smile. “That’s not mine.”

“What? But you bought it? You even know the exact design. How—“

You were mummed by a pair of lips reminding your own how love feels like.

“The only person I’ll give a ring will be you.” Jaebum said breaking away from the kiss, letting you breathe. As usual, his kiss is making you breathless.

“Only you.” He added then sealing his promise with another kiss.

If you could, you can just kiss Jaebum forever.

Jaebum planted another kiss on your forehead. “Merry Christmas, love.”

“Merry Christmas.” You replied.

After a few goodbyes and see you tomorrows, Jaebum went on the driveway and drove away, leaving you with a wide smile that could last for days.

You turned around and before you open the door, a smile flashed your face when you realized that you were under the mistletoe.

 

 

 


End file.
